Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the goddessgirl of love and beauty. Despite her title, Aphrodite's heart is just as beautiful as her looks. Sometimes she can come out as being quite vainand picky, she does care of what people think of her and is a likable goddessgirl to the student body. Aphrodite is very well aware of how people think of her. Some might be jealous of her appearance, while others, the godboys in MOA, will do anything to impress her. Appearance Aphrodite has long, curly, thick blonde hair, which she usually threads pink ribbons through (or, as shown on the cover of Aphrodite the Diva, red ribbons) and robin blue eyes. She always wears perfectly applied makeup. She is known to change her chitons (main fashion in Greece) in a red or pink colour daily. Personality Aphrodite is annoyed at the constant attention in Aphrodite the Beauty so she tries to transfer the attention to Athena by giving her a makeover. That didn't work out so well because when Aphrodite and her friends show off Athena, nobody pays attention to Aphrodite except for Hephaestus who likes her for who she is, not because of her looks. This makes Aphrodite a bit attention-seeking, though not so much as making her come off as self-centered. She is very caring and kind towards her friends but sometimes puts her looks before anything else. She gets annoyed easily when Ares does or says something that she doesn't like but likes him all at the same. Though at first she is a bit annoyed by the affection Hephaestus shows her, she becomes his friend gradually then pairs him up with someone else, knowing she wouldn't be able to make him happy. Aphrodite also has a friend named Isis, the Egyption goddess girl of love, who has a similar personality and thinks just like her. Despite having a big heart, Aphrodite is a fame-diva. With many beauty-related titles by her side, with boys who are crazy in like with her, Aphrodite knows when things get too far. Although she is not very arrogant, Aphrodite is never seen without a mirror so that she can look her best. Family Having sprung from sea foam, Aphrodite has no parents, though in original Greek mythology, it is said that Ouranus was cut up by the Titans. His essence created sea foam and she sprung from that sea foam. Books Aphrodite The Beauty Aphrodite delights in helping mortals in love, but she's pretty annoyed at the constant attention she gets from boys at Mount Olympus Academy. When she decides to give Athena a makeover, she's a bit unprepared for the result. She didn't count on all the attention Athena's new look would get. And she certainly never thought she'd find herself jealous of one of her friends! Will she be able to put the jealousy behind her? Aphrodite The Diva After a teeny misunderstanding (okay, so maybe starting a war isn't so teeny) Aphrodite is failing Hero-ology. To raise up her grade, she concocts a brilliant plan- an extra credit project for matchmaking mortals called the Lonely Hearts Club. This takes her to Egypt and face-to-face with fierce competition-a goddess named Isis. Now a race is on to see who can find the perfect match for the most annoying mortal boy ever! Trivia *Medusa calls her Bubbles because she was born from sea foam. *She shares the title of Goddess of Love with Isis (Egyptian goddessgirl of love) *She has a kitten named Adonis *She loves to shop in the Immortal Marketplace *Her best subject is Beauty-ology *She has her own dorm that she keeps spotless. *She has an on-again off-again crush on Ares, the godboy of war. *Her dorm is decorated with lots of hearts. *Her favorite color is pink and red *Her best friends are Athena, Artemis, and Persphone. *She is twelve years old *She needs three closets for her clothes, whereas most goddessgirls only need one *She is "effortlessly beautiful". Powers and Abilities *Aphrodite can sense love nearby, not mattering whether it is her BFFs feeling it or someone else. *Aphrodite can make guys swoon easily over her looks, whether it's a romantic gesture or flirting. However, Ares appears immune to this. *Aphrodite has her own swan-cart. With a few words, Aphrodite can enlarge it. Gallery Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Protagonists